¿Yo, un héroe?
by the only 95
Summary: Ser un héroe no es tan fácil como todos creen… y mucho menos si algunas de tus hermanas ayudan a crear de manera indirecta a algunos villanos. Podrá Lincoln aprender todo eso y más, de paso que trata de ocultar su identidad de todas sus hermanas y en especial de la más inteligente y perspicaz de todas. Entren y averígüenlo.
1. El inicio

_Que tal, bueno antes que nada no soy tan nuevo en fanfiction, llevo un poco más de un año pero si es la primera vez que escribiré para esta serie. Para los que me conocen ya saben que soy más de acción, aventura y trama. Con eso dicho… ¡A LEER!_

* * *

The Loud house no me pertenece, sus derechos están reservados para sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo hago esto como hobby y para entretener al lector.

* * *

-¡Señor, señor! – grito un sujeto con una bata y lentes gruesos, entrando nervioso a una oficina con unos papeles en la mano.

-Que quieres Carl – le respondió un hombre de mediana edad sentando en su escritorio mientras leía unos documentos.

-Hace unos momentos detectamos una gran fuente de calor atravesando la atmosfera – manifestó el sujeto extendiéndole los papeles.

-Debe ser otra de las erupciones solares de nuevo – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Lo dudo señor – respondió con una voz temblorosa ganándose la atención del otro sujeto – según los datos esta fuente de calor es más pequeña que las ondas de calor de nuestro sol.

El que estaba sentado le quito los papeles y los reviso poniendo una cara de asombro.

-Imposible – murmuro al revisar los datos.

-Y eso no es todo – dijo Carl que le extendió otro papel el cual saco de su bata – la maquina también calculo que esta fuente de calor provino de una dirección, una que no es de nuestro sol…

El que estaba sentado leyó los datos del segundo papel llevándose una mano a la frente por no comprender como esa fuente de calor allá venido desde el frio e ínfimo espacio.

-Llama a los mejores astrónomos – dijo poniendo los papeles en el escritorio – tenemos que revisar esto más a fondo.

…

En un reducido cuarto de una casa con unos habitantes muy ruidosos; descansaba un chico de 11 años de cabellera blanca, durmiendo boca arriba solo con sus calzoncillos puestos y un comic sobre si cara. Si amigos no era otro más que Lincoln Loud, el único hijo varón y hermano del medio, de una familia conformada por 10 hermanas.

Lincoln se levanto perezosamente de su cama para iniciar otro día más en su normal vida.

-Oh, hola amigos – saludo viendo a la nada – saben mayormente los lunes en la casa Loud se inician con los ánimos por los suelos ya que siempre se inicia yendo a la escuela pero hoy… ¡Me levante con mas ánimos! – Dijo muy feliz mientras se ponía su ropa – Hoy soñé que era un héroe como Ace Savvy.

Acto seguido mostro una parte de su revista donde el mencionado le daba un puñetazo al villano de turno para luego dar una gran sonrisa y decir _``El mal nunca triunfara mientras Ace Savvy esté presente´´_.

-Seria grandioso ser un héroe, se lo imaginan derrotar villanos a puños y patadas, salvar a los inocentes y por ultimo salir en las portadas de todos los periódicos. Yo quisiera ser como él – declaro emocionado el muchacho mientras seguía revisando su revista… hasta que se percato de la hora de su reloj – ¡Oh no!

Salió apresurado de su cuarto solo para encontrarse con una larga fila para el baño que terminaba cerca a su habitación, el peliblanco soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-Si viven con 10 hermanas algo a tener en cuenta es que si te distraes demasiado puedes perderte de muchas cosas… como ser el primero en la fila del baño…

De la puerta del baño salió la mayor de las hermanas, Lori de 17 años con su celular en mano enviando mensajes de seguro a su novio.

-Ya era hora – dijo Lynn la hermana deportista de 13 años, pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar retrocedió tapándose la nariz – ¡Por el amor a todo lo bueno Lori que comiste! – la mayor la ignoro pasando de largo ya que estaba prestando mas atención a su aparato.

-Probablemente fue una comida explosiva jajaja ¿entienden? – Se escucho en quejido general de parte del resto por tan mal chiste de la hermana bromista conocida como Luan de 14 años.

-Les puedo prestar mi mascara anti-gas que uso cuando trabajo con químicos altamente volátiles si eso hace que se apresuren porque tengo que ir a dar clases a la universidad – propuso Lisa la penúltima de las hermanas con una edad de 4 años pero con un alto coeficiente siendo prácticamente una genio y un prodigio para su generación… aunque siseaba mucho al hablar.

-Genial siempre quise probar una de esas – dijo con emoción una pequeña con overol.

-Quizás para ti, ¡No dejare que una fea mascara oculte mi belleza natural! – alardeo una niña con un vestido rosa.

-Y entonces porque pasas tanto tiempo maquillándote – se burlo.

-Eso a ti que te importa amante del lodo.

-Lana, Lola por favor no comiencen otra pelea ahora – Lincoln se puso entre ellas dos para evitar otras de las muchas peleas que siempre tenían ambas.

Lana y lola eran las gemelas de la familia con 6 años de edad, pero a pesar de ser muy similares en cuanto el aspecto como suelen ser en todos los gemelos, su actitud y gustos eran totalmente opuestos.

-Nuestro bro tiene razón, no pueden pasársela peleando todo el tiempo – opino Luna la hermana rockera de 15 años.

-Si Linky tiene razón… ¿de qué tiene razón? – hablo la hermana mas tont… perdón la mas despistada, Leni de 16 años.

-Se nos hace tarde para la escuela… suspiro.

Todos dieron una salto de sorpresa cuando Lucy de 8 años apareció de la nada; ella viene siendo una incomprendida por sus gustos tan peculiares como lo son el misticismo, seres del más allá y la literatura gótica, siendo esta ultima su preferida.

-Lu… lucy tiene razón – hablo Lincoln tocándose el pecho donde su ritmo cardiaco se regulaba – tenemos que apurarnos.

Con eso dicho Lisa se fue a su habitación que compartía con Lily la menor de todas de apenas 1 año de edad; a traer la máscara anti-gas.

.

-¡Ya súbanse todos! – Ordeno Lori que los esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

Y como una marcha bajaron todas las hermanas con sus cosas listas dirigiéndose hacia Vanzilla, el nombre que le pusieron de cariño a la camioneta de la familia.

-¡Esperen! – grito Lincoln que bajaba las escaleras mientras metía su comic en su mochila.

Su hermana solo lo vio cansada mientras pasaba la puerta.

-Bien si ya son todos entonces…

 _BRIIN! BRIIN!_

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa el teléfono sonó así que entro rápido a contestar.

-Alo… ¿Con quién?... ¡Lisa ven un momento! – la niña genio salió de Vanzilla.

-¿Qué deseas unidad fraternal mayor? – pregunto

-Es para ti – le paso el teléfono.

Lisa contesto y solo se dedico a escuchar un rato para al final soltar un _``Acepto´´_ para luego colgar el teléfono y ganarse una mirada de Lori que esperaba obviamente una respuesta.

-La asociación de astrónomos pidieron mi ayuda para examinar un extraño fenómeno captado hace 24 horas – Su hermana estuvo de hablas mas ella continuo – descuida puedo comunicarme con la universidad e informar que no voy a poder dar clases a mis alumnos ya que voy a brindar mis conocimientos a mis colegas científicos.

-Pero yo no puedo llevarte ya que tengo que…

-Ellos vendrán a buscarme – contesto simplemente.

Sin tener nada más que preguntarle Lori se fue donde la camioneta para llevar a sus hermanos a sus respectivas escuelas despidiéndose de su hermana menor antes de irse claro está.

.

-¡Pásame la pelota estoy libre! – dijo uno de los niños que jugaban al futbol en el patio de la escuela.

Era la hora de recreo y así como esos niños, muchos otros sacaban provecho al máximo de estar horas libres de estudio, cada uno a su manera y entre los muchos niños y niñas; vemos sentado en unos bancos a dos buenos amigos conversando, uno más animado que él otro.

-El comic estuvo genial amigo y mas la parte donde Ace Savvy detuvo con su súper fuerza a ese camión en el aire antes que le caiga a esa chica, o la parte donde con su brillante sonrisa segó al villano para luego noquearlo de un golpe.

-Ya Lincoln no me cuentes el final que todavía no lo leo – le reclamo su mejor amigo Clyde que se tapaba los oídos.

-Es que estuvo asombros, tanto que incluso soñé siendo él, con todo y su ropa – conto con brillo en los ojos.

-Tengo que leerlo una vez que llegue a casa – dijo para sí mismo el niño de tez oscura.

-Imagínate Clyde, ser un héroe repartiendo justicia a base de puños – hablo extasiado mientras se paraba en su haciendo y daba golpes al aire con su comic en la mano.

En uno de esos golpes aleatorios, soltó sin querer su comic que termino volando hasta caer cerca a unos arbustos.

-Jejeje creo que mejor voy a buscarlo – dijo con vergüenza.

-Yo te espero aquí amigo.

Se metió en lo profundo del denso arbusto llenándose de hojas en el proceso.

-¿Qué tan lejos lo tire? – se dijo al ver que se alejaba del patio del colegio.

Por suerte encontró su comic en el pasto sano y salvo, sin ninguna hoja rota aunque con un poco te tierra en la portada.

-Tengo que ser más cuidadoso – con su mano retiro la tierra.

De improviso una luz roja comenzó a iluminar el lugar donde estaba dejando confundido al peliblanco.

-¿Ah? – no sabía de dónde provenía esa extraña luz, claro hasta que alzo la mirada - ¿!Qué es eso!?

Una luz del mismo color se acercaba peligrosamente a donde él estaba.  
Por lógica lo primero que se le ocurrió fue huir del lugar más una piedrecilla en el camino lo hizo tropezarse cayendo de cara contra la tierra. Se dio la vuelta estando boca arriba sobándose la cara pero cuando se quito la mano vio como aquella luz ya estaba a solo un metro.

-¡Oh ra…!

La luz le dio directamente dejando inconsciente a Lincoln el cual tenía el cuerpo con un ligero brillo rojo que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.

En ese momento cayo una pelota que rodo hasta quedar muy cerca a donde él estaba inconsciente.

-El que tira lejos la pelota la recoge – repitió malhumorado un chico que salía entre los arbustos – Encima que metí dos goles me mandan a buscarla.

Para alegría del chico su búsqueda se vio finalizada cuando encontró la pelota… junto con Lincoln.

-¡Profesora! – llamo desesperado saliendo de los arbustos.

* * *

 _Bueno eso es todo por ahora, es corto ya que es el inicio pero descuiden ya pronto veremos más, si les gusta pueden apoyarme dando su Review amigos. Se despide su escritor The only 95, ¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!_


	2. Una gran sorpresa

Edificios destruidos, gritos desgarradores y calles llenas de cuerpos; un paisaje aterrador para cualquiera que logre presenciarlo.

En ese mismo lugar en medio de todo se encontraba un niño peliblanco de 11 años.

-E… esto de… deber ser u… un sueño – tartamudeo sin creer lo que veía.

Pronto el cielo se oscureció por un objeto volador de inmenso tamaño que tapaba el sol.

- **¿Acaso creíste que podías escapar de mi?** – fue lo que dijo una voz profunda.

Lincoln giro con temor en la dirección donde oyó esa voz; era un sujeto al cual no se le veía su aspecto por estar en la sombra que proyecta el objeto en el cielo.

- **Yendo de portador en portador; viajando a distintos universos y realidades, ocultando tu presencia de mi durante eones pero… ¡Por fin te encontré!**

Unos cañones salieron del objeto en el cielo, apuntando al pobre de Lincoln que dio un paso atrás atemorizado.

- **Es una lástima que tu actual portador y su mundo sean los que tengan que pagar… ¡FUEGO!**

Los cañones se iluminaron y de ellos salieron unos rayos hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln que lo único que atino a hacer fue cubrirse con sus manos.

.

-¿Y como esta, doctor? – dijo una voz masculina.

-Según las radiografías no presenta una fractura – hablo de forma tranquila – yo diría que fue mas una contusión que lo condujo a la inconsciencia.

-En español Doc – le pidió Luna.

-Dijo que solo se desmayo por el golpe de la pelota – aclaro Lisa que si entendió lo que dijo el hombre de la bata.

-Lincoln se está levantando de su letargo, de seguro término el breve encuentro con la muerte y esta le perdono… suspiro…

Efectivamente el muchacho de cabellos blancos se sentó en la camilla desorientado y sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Lincoln! – dijeron todos que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo cubrieron de varios abrazos.

-¿Papá, mamá, chicas… que paso? – pregunto mientras su familia le daba espacio.

-Parece que el homosapiens aun sigue con las secuelas del pelotazo en la zona craneal – opino Lisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Oye hermano no tenias preocupadas – dijo su hermana Lynn que le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¿Podrían dejarme examinarlo por favor? – reclamo el doctor haciendo que la familia se avergüence y le dé espacio al profesional que comenzó a hacerle unos chequeos rápidos como sacar una linterna pequeña e iluminar los ojos del muchacho – por lo visto responde bien a la luz.

-¿Qué hacen acAGGGG! _``coff´´ ``coff´´_... ¡Oiga! – reclamo el chico Loud cuando un pequeño palo fue introducido a su boca de improviso.

-Bueno hijo los profesores llamaron y nos contaron que te encontraron inconsciente entre unos arbustos – conto su madre – y por lo visto fue por un pelotazo de uno de tus compañeros.

-Cuando lo encuentre deseara no haber nacido – hablo rencor la hermana deportista y el resto parecía estar de acuerdo, hasta incluso la bebe que saco su sonaja la cual golpeaba en la palma de su mano como si de un bate se tratara.

-Niñas ya conversamos antes, fue un accidente – advirtió su padre ganándose la atención de sus hijas que bajaron sus niveles de ira.

-Oye Lisa no tenias que estar reunida con los astro… astrogo… eso – pregunto el muchacho mientras el doctor escuchaba sus latidos con el estetoscopio y para sorpresa del médico, el chico no se sobresalto por el frio metal que le puso en el pecho como lo hacían siempre el resto de sus pacientes.

-Astrónomos – le corrigió su hermana – Y a pesar de que dicha reunión significara aportar algo a la humanidad, tengo que apoyar más a mi unidad fraternal para que no le pasa nada – aporto la niña genio, conmoviendo a su hermano – también porque me quedaría sin un conejillo de indias – Lincoln bajo la cabeza decepcionado cuando su hermana mato todo el amor fraternal del momento.

-Por ahora todo bien señores Loud – dijo el doctor mientras sacaba un termómetro digital del bolsillo de su bata y se lo metía en la boca de Lincoln.

-¿Eso significa que le dará de alta? – pregunto feliz la señora Loud.

 _Ti! Ti! Ti!_

Era el sonido del termómetro que para sorpresa del médico y Lisa, había terminado de tomar la temperatura demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? – menciono molesto cuando reviso el termómetro digital que indicaba 99 grados Celsius, lo máximo que podía alcanzar a medir el aparato.

Para que se den una idea, la temperatura normal era 37 grados; a los 38 y 39 se considera fiebre; a los 40 ya es una temperatura muy alta y correr el riesgo de que el paciente pueda morir; a los 42 ya prácticamente uno está muerto porque las células se desnaturalizan por el aumento excesivo de la temperatura corporal.

Sin decir nada volvió a presionar el botón de reinicio y lo metió en la boca del chico.

-Respondiendo a su pregunta señora, si puede salir de alta ahora mismo.

 _Ti! Ti! Ti!_

Otra vez era el sonido del dichoso aparato solo que esta vez sí marco la temperatura normal; 37 grados Celsius.

-Tengo que mandar a que revisen los implementos del hospital – hablo para sí mismo el doctor – bueno señores Loud me acompañan a firmar los papeles para que le den de alta a su hijo.

Los padres aceptaron dejando a Lincoln al cuidado por el momento del resto de sus hermanas que le hacían varias preguntas a la vez atosigando un poco al muchacho; claro a excepción de Lisa que se había quedado pensativa por algo.

.

Luego de un corto viaje en Vanzilla; por fin llegaron a su hogar.

-Ya que pedimos este día libre por Linc que me dicen si hago la cena – menciono feliz el papá ignorando el quejido general de sus hijos.

-Y si pedimos pizza papá – propuso nerviosa la hermana mayor ganando el voto a favor del resto.

Y como mayoría gana tuvieron que ordenar pizza no sin antes que su madre les ordenara a sus hijos que se laven bien las manos si no querían terminar con un dolor estomacal.

.

Como siempre ocurre hubo toda una fila para el baño siendo los últimos Lincoln y Lana que después de varios minutos solo quedaron ellos haciendo fila.

-Valla Linc si que eres muy afortunado, tres días de descanso sin ir al colegio – le dijo Lana al pensar en todos los botes de basura alineados en la calle y que los recogía el camión de la basura en las horas de colegio.

-Se podría decir que fue un golpe de suerte jajaja ¿entienden? – Conto Luan que salió de la puerta del baño e iba hacia la cocina para esperar junto al resto a que llegara la pizza.

Estando desocupado el baño fue Lana la siguiente en entrar.

-Si… golpe de suerte jejeje – rio un poco incomodo.

La verdad es que en el camino a casa recordó los últimos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente y para él fue claro que no era la pelota sino aquella extraña luz que se acercaba a su persona.

-Esa luz… ¿Que era? – Dijo pensativo al no comprender nada – Y ese sueño – también recordó ese extraño sueño que parecía tan… real.

-Todo tuyo hermano – hablo Lana que salió del baño.

Una vez dentro, Lincoln ya no le dio importancia a lo que le había pasado, después de todo no le había ocurrido nada malo más que un desmayo; seguiría con su vida normal en su hogar junto con sus padres y sus 10 hermanas, aunque eso sonaba un poco aburrido y monótono para él.

Abrió el caño de donde salió el agua pero en el momento que sus manos hicieron contacto con el liquido, una extensa nube de vapor salió cubriendo cada rincón del baño asustando a Lincoln que retiro sus manos rápidamente.

El vapor comenzó a escapar por la ventana y lo único que dejo fue el espejo empañado.

Lincoln con su mano limpio el espejo viendo su reflejo que expresaba miedo y confusión.  
Tragando saliva, volvió a abrir el caño; no le vio nada raro al agua que salía así que el siguiente paso fue tocarla con su mano la cual acercaba lentamente y con temor.

-Ah! – Dio un grito poco masculino cuando la toco y se alejo corriendo a un rincón… pero no paso nada – ¿Qué?

Esta vez metió su mano y nada… ni vapor ni nada raro.

-Tal vez deba descansar bien estos días… estoy comenzando a alucinar – se dijo a sí mismo – ¿o no? – pronuncio eso ultimo al ver las gotas recorriendo el espejo empañado.

.

Ya una vez que todos terminaron de cenar pizza; cada hermana se fue a su respectiva habitación compartida, siendo Lincoln el único que tenía una para sí solo, en resumen tenía un poco mas de privacidad aunque no del todo si sus misma hermanas entraban sin tocar a su habitación con regularidad.

-Después de un largo día, nada mejor que leer comics en calzoncillos, recostado en tu cama sin que te interrumpa ninguna de tus hermanas – dijo a nadie en especial.

Ya habiéndose quitado la ropa quedando en calzoncillos se dispuso a agarrar su comic que estaba encima de su mueble donde guardaba su ropa pero en ese momento se percato de algo en el dorso de su mano.

-¡Fuego! – grito asustado y sorprendentemente ninguna de sus hermanas entro tumbando la puerta, por lo visto no escucharon sus gritos.

Agito su mano desesperadamente logrando apagar el fuego; reviso el dorso de su mano esperando ver alguna quemadura muy grave, mas no encontró nada.

-¿Qué? – se dijo a si mismo examinándolo mejor.

Se quedo viendo atentamente su mano mientras hacia un puño y lo abría. Pero en uno de esas acciones toda su mano se envolvió en fuego.

-Apágate, apágate, apágate – pidió desesperado agitando nuevamente su mano – espera… no quema…

Soplo su mano y el fuego se apago, luego se concentro y el fuego cubrió otra vez su mano; repitió varia veces el proceso hasta detenerse apagando el fuego.

Ya no tenía miedo sino curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando.

-La luz roja, ella debe ser la causante de esto – murmuro haciendo aparecer fuego en la palma de su mano y luego apagándolo.

No sabía que pensar; podía crear fuego de la nada algo totalmente antinatural ¿Qué hacer con ello? Era lo que se preguntaba, mas la respuesta llego a modo de revelación cuando vio el comic en su mueble.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sonrisa que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta casi ocupar toda su cara.  
En un santiamén tomo su woki toki.

-Aquí capitán pastelillo a comandante crema batida, responda cambio – hablo por el aparato.

-Aquí crema batida… ¡Lincoln me tenias preocupado! – Grito del otro lado su amigo Clyde – me dijeron que te internaron en el hospital, trate de entrar pero entonces vi a Lori y me desmalle; luego de eso unos médicos me encontraron en el piso con sangre y me internaron a mi también creyendo que era un paciente, después lo que ocurrió fue…

-Clyde, clyde – repitió el nombre de su amigo esperando que se callara y lo escuchara; y funciono – necesito contarte algo increíble – dijo muy emocionado.

-¿Enserio? Dímelo – respondió interesado.

-Bueno… yo… – no sabía cómo contarle sin que lo tachara de loco pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea – mejor te lo muestro mañana, te esperare en el parque cuando salgas del colegio.

-¿El parque, no vas a ir al colegio Lincoln?

-Te lo contare de paso mañana, de acuerdo Clyde.

-De acuerdo Lincoln.

-Muy bien, capitán pastelillo fuera.

Una vez cortada la transmisión Lincoln se tiro a su cama con una gran sonrisa, por lo visto su vida ahora le parecía más emocionante con sus nuevos poderes como él pensaba.

-Este es el mejor Lunes de toda mi vida – dijo sin hacerse más preguntas como… ¿De dónde salió aquella luz roja? O ¿Si era peligroso? – Tengo súper poderes – murmuro juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y moviéndolas de la emoción.

A Lincoln se le cumplió el sueño de todo niño de 11 años el cual era tener súper poderes como sus héroes del comic, mas una persona muy sabia dijo una vez _``Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad´´_ y Lincoln lo iba a aprender de una mala manera porque sin querer el peso de muchas vidas ahora estaba sobre sus hombros.

.

En otro cuarto aparte encontramos a la niña genio leyendo el reporte sobre la reunión de astrónomos que le habían mandado a su correo, el cual reviso minuciosamente.

-Esto es matemática y físicamente imposible – dijo la niña al ver los datos – _*El calor solo es energía y que esta haya venido desde muy lejos sin disiparse en el espacio, escapa de toda lógica*_ – pensó.

Siguió viendo el resto de datos solo confundiéndose más de lo que ya estaba.

- _*Después de atravesar la atmosfera desaparece de los radares de calor, ¿Cómo es posible que no se disipe en el frio espacio pero si en la tierra? A no ser que se esté ocultan…*_ Pero que incongruencias estoy pensando – se dijo molesta.

-Popo – le respondió la bebe que la veía muy confundida desde su cuna.

-Ya no se qué pensar Lily – se llevo ambas manos a la cara de frustración para después seguir leyendo los datos de la pantalla – lo último que calcularon cuando entro a la atmosfera esa _``fuente de calor´´_ – hizo énfasis moviendo los dedos – es la dirección donde iba terminar cayendo y es… ¿Royal Woods?

Releyó varias veces esa parte pensando que era mentira… pero no lo era.  
Se llevo una mano al mentón mientras se le ocurría una idea.

-Con un experimento puedo ubicar la zona donde termino cayendo, después de todo si atravesó el espacio tal vez aun se mantenga.

Comenzó a teclear en su computadora buscando modelos de maquinas que rastreen el calor para construir la suya… pero mejor.

-Por suerte ya tengo listo todo para el proyecto científico por lo que podre dedicar la mayor parte de mi tiempo a investigar este fenómeno que me deja consternada.

Quién diría que aquel misterio que logro captar la total atención de Lisa se encuentre a solo unos paso de su habitación… bueno siempre dicen que las cosas que más buscas están bajo tus propias narices.

* * *

 _Estoy muy animado con este fic por lo que ni bien termine de escribirlo me puse las pilas para comenzar con la segunda parte, además de que vi que a muchos les gusto porque dejaron sus comentarios así que como siempre hago, responderé sus reviews y antes de hacerlo, sobre los comentarios anónimos déjeme decirles que tardan entre uno y dos días en aparecer en Fanfiction, pero en mi correo de Hotmail si aparecen en el momento que me envía, por ende los contestare también de una vez._

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Gonzox-kun:_ Sobre los villanos ya tengo dos en mente; sobre tu aporte tendría que pensarlo más tiempo ya que recién comienzo con el fic :P, dejare que mi mente procese tu idea ya que ahora está un poco perdida así como el capítulo 10 de Spike The Hunter :v

 _Doce Espadas:_ Gracias amigo, tu comentario significa mucho para mí.

 _daviddg0211:_ Si men XD. Te recomiendo ver The loud house es un buen dibujo, entretenido y cómico. Las preguntas se preponderan conforme avance el fic; solo te puedo decir como el Capitan America (Paciencia) XD. Tu si me conoces yo hago cosas inesperadas :P  
Gracias por tu comentario Bro, adiós.

 _master master god:_ Que tal amigo, tengo algo grande planeado con esto. La actualización más rápida del momento XD. Si es un poco difícil manejar varios personajes pero ya tengo practica con mis OC's en mi casa :P. Adiós bro.

 _Guest (1):_ Ya viste un poco de sus poderes pero apenas es una pequeña y casi insignificante muestra; gracias por el comentario : )

 _pirata:_  
Me alegra que  
Te guste amigo  
Me demoro en  
Actualizar Spike The  
Hunter por la inspiración  
Que tarda en llegar  
Gracias por el comentario  
Men.  
PD: Me contagiaste tu forma de escribir XD

 _Dark Spike:_ Gracias amigo; sobre Spike pues la inspiración no llega, espero que en las vacaciones que ahora tengo se digne a venir T.T

 _Black Spile:_ Tu comentario es bien recibido amigo; jejeje al aparecer eres del team YokoxSpike XD

 _Guest (2):_ La inspiración bro, la inspiración; no llega T.T

 _ **- FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Bueno eso es todo amigos; no olviden dejar su comentario que como ya se me hizo costumbre se lo contestare. Si ven MLP pues les invito a leer mis otras historias, una en especial sobre el dragón morado Spike que se está volviendo muy popular… tanto así que ya me pone nervioso a que venga una turba furiosa a reclamarme porque me tardo en actualizar jejeje.  
Se despide su escritor sin paga (:'v) The only 95; nos leemos luego._


	3. Realidad o ficcion

Lincoln se encontraba en la entrada del parque emocionado y a la misma vez nervioso esperando a su amigo Clyde, a pesar de que había leído en varios comics que el héroe tiene que mantener oculto sus poderes así como su identidad secreta del resto, para el peliblanco era imposible no decirle su mejor amigo y hermano del alma; después de todo él le confiaría hasta su propia.

-Hola Lincoln – Saludo su amigo que venía con su mochila – por el tono de voz con el que me hablaste ayer supongo que debe ser algo muy bueno porque ni bien salí de la escuela viene acá.

-Oh ya lo veras Clyde, incluso no podrás creerlo – le respondió ya no conteniendo mas la emoción – pero primero hay que ir a otro lugar donde no haya tanta gente.

El chico de piel oscura no entendió porque, tal vez sea algo que quiera mantener en secreto pensó, así que no le dio tantas vueltas al asunto y acepto.

Juntos se adentraron al parque yendo a una zona donde no había nada de gente, el lugar perfecto.

-Bien Clyde te voy a mostrar algo asombroso pero no te asustes ok.

-Ah… claro – respondió un poco confundido.

Ya teniendo la confirmación de su amigo, Lincoln estiro su mano, cerró sus ojos y se concentro lo más que pudo para luego…

-¡YA! – dijo abriendo los ojos y con una gran sonrisa.

-… ¿Ya que Lincoln?

El peliblanco no se espero esa pregunta de su amigo, él espera un grito de sorpresa o hasta que reaccione asustado por su mano envuelta en fue…

-¿Qué? – El peliblanco se quedo mirando su mano que estaba como siempre – da… dame un minuto.

Clyde vio como su amigo hacia cientos de poses estirando su mano y soltando frases como ``Aparece´´, ``Fuego´´, ``Llamas a mi´´ y un ``Por favor no me dejes en ridículo ahora´´.

-No entiendo ayer en la noche funciono, porque no ahora – dijo Lincoln mientras agitaba su mano desesperadamente.

-Oye Lincoln estas bien – pregunto Clyde ganándose la atención de su amigo peliblanco.

-Si Clyde solo que te quería mostrar algo que llegue hacer ayer en la noche antes de dormir.

-Y eso sería…

-Hice que mi mano se envuelva en fuego y…

-¡Lincoln sabes que siempre nos dicen que no debemos jugar con fósforos! – le reclamo asustado mientras revisaba la mano de su amigo.

Lincoln se llevo la otra mano a la cara porque su amigo ya lo tachaba de piro maníaco por ponerse a jugar con fuego.

-¿No hay quemaduras? – hablo extrañado el chico de piel de color.

-Es porque no jugué con fósforos Clyde – respondió Lincoln ya teniendo su mano libre – ayer cuando me iba a echar a dormir, en el dorso de mi mano apareció fuego, trate de apagarlo y lo logre pero al rato toda mi mano se envolvió en fuego pero lo raro es que no me quemaba.

Su amigo se lo quedo viendo un rato sin decir nada ni mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro, hasta que metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña tarjeta la cual le entrego a Lincoln que lo recibió sin entender nada.

-Es el número de la doctora López, creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo Lincoln.

Al peliblanco solo le tomo unos segundos para saber lo que le decía su amigo, así que destrozo la tarjeta en cientos de pedazos.

-¡Rayos no estoy loco! – dijo molesto, ya tenía suficiente con que lo considerara un piro maníaco.

-Ya entiendo – hablo Clyde golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano; Lincoln suspiro pensando que por fin su amigo entendía que el tenia poderes – El golpe que te dio la pelota fue tan fuerte que te hacer alucinar cosas ¡Lincoln tienes que volver al hospital ahora!

-¡Ya basta Clyde no vez que tengo poderes como un superhéroe, así como Ace Savvy! – grito a los cuatro vientos.

Solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Lincoln después de gritar tan fuerte. Le tomo un tiempo volver a tranquilizarse mientras esperaba lo que tenía que decir Clyde lo cual era…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

El chico de color estaba que se mataba de la risa tirado en el piso para confusión de su amigo.

-JAJAJA ahora entiendo JAJAJA el sueño y todo JAJAJA.

-Podrías explicarme que no entiendo el chiste.

Clyde se volvió a parar sacudiéndose todo el pasto en su cuerpo.

-Es fácil Lincoln, antes que te golpeara la pelota me contaste que soñaste que eras un héroe como Ace Savvy, a eso súmale el golpe de la pelota en la cabeza y obtienes una confusión entre el sueño la realidad; eso lo leí en uno de los artículos en la sala de espera de la doctora López.

Lincoln le iba a decir algo pero se quedo pensando ¿Y si todo del vapor del baño y el fuego era su imaginación? Así como la luz que vio antes de que lo golpeara, que tal si esa dichosa luz la vio cuando ya estaba inconsciente por el pelotazo, por no decir que el fuego cubriendo su mano sin quemarlo lejos de sonar increíble, también era imposible que algo así ocurra en la vida real y los argumentos de su amigo Clyde no hacían más que reforzar aquella idea de que todo era una secuela del golpe que de seguro con el tiempo desaparecería.

El rostro del peliblanco mostro una gran decepción ya aceptando lo más lógico.

-Ya ya Lincoln – le apoyo su amigo golpeando levemente su espalda.

Él entendía a su amigo también por ser un fanático de los héroes de los comics y si un día despertara con poderes para que al rato descubra que solo fue su imaginación… pues esta demás decir cómo se sentiría después.

-Hubiera sido asombroso ser un héroe como Ace Savvy – aporto Lincoln cabizbajo.

-Oye tengo una idea que te parece si vamos a los juegos.

-Pero no tengo dinero Clyde.

-Descuida mis padres me dieron mi mesada, yo invito – agrego con una sonrisa.

Lincoln le respondió igual con una sonrisa, tal vez no tenia poderes pero lo que si tenía era un buen amigo así como una gran y amorosa familia, que mas podía pedir.

…

En la casa de los Loud, salía por la puerta principal la penúltima de las hermanas con el IQ más elevado del país… o del mundo.

Si damas y caballeros era Lisa Loud la cual en sus manos traía una especie de pistola con una pequeña pantalla portátil.

-Es lo mejor que pude hacer en una noche pero me servirá por ahora – dijo la pequeña que como siempre siseaba en cada palabra.

De uno de sus bolcillos de su pantalón saco un papel que comenzó a desdoblar hasta mostrar varias anotaciones junto con cálculos geométricos y logarítmicos.

-Como siempre tengo que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo que ellos no pueden lograr – soltó soberbiamente – _*Según estos cálculos la trayectoria apunta a que la ``fuente de calor´´ cayó en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods*_ – fue lo pensó antes de volver a doblar el papel y guardarlo de nuevo – solo será cuestión de ir al centro educativo de mentes inferiores y buscar el rastro.

…

Después de una hora de juegos, el par salió de Arcade con Lincoln ya un poco mas recuperado los ánimos luego de ganar en 8 de la 10 maquinas.

-Y dime Lincoln ahora que quieres hacer – pregunto su amigo.

El peliblanco no sabía que responder mientras caminaba por la calle junto con Clyde, por ahora lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa a descansar.

 _AARRRHH!_

Unos gruñidos hicieron que ambos giraran sus cabezas hacia un costado, encontrándose con un perro callejero que les mostraba sus dientes.

-Lindo perrito – hablo asustado Lincoln que retrocedía lentamente al igual que su amigo.

 _GUAU!_

Solo basto ese ladrido para que ambos corran desesperadamente siendo perseguidos por ese perro que al parecer no se iba a detener ni aunque hicieran la técnica secreta de recoger la piedra invisible.

-Lincoln ni en educación física corríamos tanto – le dijo Clyde entre lágrimas del miedo.

-Ni me lo digas, creo que acabamos de romper el record de Lynn – le respondió en el mismo estado.

Hubieran seguido corriendo por más tiempo de no haber doblado por un callejón el cual tenía una reja del doble del tamaño de ambos. Intentaron subirla pero estaban muy exhaustos para escalarla.

 _GUAU!_

El perro avanzaba lentamente, mostrando sus dientes a los niños que se abrazaban asustados.

- _*Como desearía que estuviera Lana en este momento, ella podría controlar a este animal*_ – pensó en su hermana menor amante de los animales – _*O Lynn, ella podría ayudarnos a subir por la reja*_

Un foco se le prendió a nuestro amigo peliblanco el cual rompió rápidamente el abrazo y se agacho frente a su amigo.

-Rápido Clyde súbete a mi espalda para que puedas pasar la reja.

-Pe… pero y Lincoln que hay de ti – le dijo Clyde preocupado.

-Descuida yo estere bien – esa era una total mentira pero quería mantener a salvo a su amigo por lo menos, después de todo que eran unas mordidas de un perro callejero con todos los golpes accidentales que vivía día a día con sus hermanas.

Lincoln esperaba a que su amigo subiera de una vez, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo también agachado a su altura.

-No Lincoln tú debes subir, tus hermanas se preocuparían mucho si algo te pasara.

-Clyde este no es momento por favor sube a mi hombro y cruza la reja para que estés a salvo.

-Y abandonar a mi amigo ¡Jamás! – Clyde le dijo con una gran determinación – Somos mejores amigos Lincoln y sean en las buenas o en las malas jamás dejare de serlo, así como tampoco dejare que te lastimen solo a ti.

-Pero saldremos lastimados ambos – Lincoln trato de convencerlo para que se salvara.

-Entonces ambos saldremos lastimados.

La sonrisa de confianza que le regalaba su amigo… no, su mejor amigo le confirmaba algo que el siempre daba por hecho y era que tanto él como su amigo pondrían las manos al fuego por el otro.

 _GUAU!_

El ladrido del perro los saco de su ensimismamiento a los mejores amigos. El can comenzó a correr en dirección a Clyde el cual parecía ser el objetivo sin embargo Lincoln se interpuso en el camino cubriéndose con sus brazos.

-¡Lincoln! – Grito Cyde al ya ver en su mente como su amigo era mordido salvajemente por el perro callejero.

El Loud del medio con los ojos cerrados esperaba sentir los dientes del animal clavándose en su piel, así como una gran cantidad de sangre brotando de sus heridas… mas nada llego a pasar.

Con temor abrió lentamente los ojos para llevarse una gran sorpresa de que sus brazos estaban envueltos en fuego.

Tan asombrado como Lincoln estaba Clyde y el perro, solo que el primero tenía los ojos y la mandíbula abierta a más no poder en completo shock, y el can por razones naturales no se atrevía a acercarse al fuego.

Lincoln al ver que el perro ya no se disponía a atacarlo por miedo al fuego, aprovecho eso y comenzó a mover sus brazos de manera errática mientras avanzaba logrando hacer retroceder al can.

-Jajaja ya no eres tan amenazante con antes – se burlo el peliblanco.

Hubiera seguido con las burlas de no ser porque el fuego en sus brazos se apago de improviso cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la calle.

El rostro de Lincoln no mostraba ninguna expresión, simplemente miraba sus brazos sin poder creer lo que había pasado, claro que unos gruñidos de parte del perro lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

- _*Demonios*_ – pensó Lincoln al ver como el perro se preparaba para abalanzarse contra él.

-¡Te tengo! – grito un sujeto de traje azul con una gorra del mismo color que había aparecido de improviso y tenia sometido al animal; con un palo y una soga en un extremo que estaba alrededor del cuello del perro – Oigan están bien niños.

El perrero vio a los niños, uno que estaba al fondo del callejo y otro cerca a él, posiblemente tratando de espantar al perro para que no dañe a su amigo.

-Si… si estamos bien señor – respondió Clyde con un poco de tartamudeo, por lo visto fue el primero de salir de su asombro.

El señor se tranquilizo al ver que los niños no recibieron mordiscos de animal así que con una sonrisa se retiro del lugar junto con el perro que se resistía a ser llevado.

.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la casa Loud ninguno de los dos amigos había intercambiado palabras, no es que quisieran hablar sino es que no encontraban nada que decir.

Una vez que llegaron a la entra de la casa Loud, Lincoln abrió la boca para hablarle a su amigo pero de improviso por la puerta salió Lola sosteniendo con asco su corona que estaba envuelta en una especie de liquido viscoso.

-¡Linc, la mascota de Lana ensucio mi corona favorita con baba! – se quejo con un grito tan agudo que hizo que ambos chicos se taparan los oídos.

-¡Eso es mentira! – Salió Lana sosteniendo a su rana - ¡Brinquitos solo estaba jugando cuando se tropezó con tu tonta corona!

-¡Pero aun así la lleno de baba!

-¡No es baba, es moco!

Lola lanzo su corona con furia al jardín para luego saltar sobre su hermana e iniciar otras de las muchas peleas. Lincoln solo suspiro y le pidió a Clyde que lo esperaba en su cuarto en lo que él ejercía su función de mediador para acabar con el pleito de las gemelas.

.

Clyde estaba caminando en círculos en el estrecho cuarto de Lincoln debatiéndose mentalmente si lo que había visto en el callejón era real o solo una jugarreta de su imaginación y es comprensible que se encuentre así ya que no todos los días vez que alguna parte del cuerpo de tu amigo se envuelve en fuego y a este no le afecte en absoluto. Todo apuntaba que tal vez por el miedo al perro su mente le hizo alucinar pero entonces surgía la duda la cual era ¿Cómo el perro se asusto de Lincoln si el llego a imaginar el fuego?

El pobre de Clyde sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar al tratar de encontrarle una razón lógica a lo que paso pero todo llegaba a una conclusión.

- _*Tengo que verlo de nuevo*_ – pensó.

-Lo siento por la tardanza Clyde – dijo Lincoln mientras entraba a su cuarto – esta vez si me costó separarlas y ni que hablar de lo que tuve que hacer para que se reconciliaran.

Clyde de improviso lo tomo de los hombros y lo agito desesperadamente.

-Tengo que verlo Lincoln porque siento que si no lo hago voy a perder la cordura – le rogo su amigo.

-De acuerdo pero tranquilízate – Clyde le soto sus hombros y se alejo un poco – bien… aquí voy.

El peliblanco estiro como en un principio su mano y cerro lo ojos para concentrarse, cuando los abrió de nuevo se llevo la sorpresa de que nada había ocurrido, ni una mísera llamita.

-jejeje jejeje – Clyde rio de manera forzada – así que al final todo fue producto de nuestra imaginaci…

Pronto todo el brazo de Lincoln se envolvió en fuego dejando con la boca cerrada a Clyde mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de su amigo llevándose una mano a la frente.

-No puede ser, tienes poderes – murmuro varias veces la misma palabra – Lincoln tiene poderes – siguió repitiendo aceptando mas lo que presenciaba - ¡Por todos los cielos Lincoln tienes pode…!

No termino de completar la oración ya que Lincoln le había tapado la boca con su otra mano.

-Silencio Clyde mis hermanas pueden escucharte – declaro el peliblanco que retiraba lentamente su mano.

-Si lo sé pero… ¡Amigo eso es increíble! – al parecer no le costó aceptarlo cuando lo vio directamente.

-Jejeje si lo sé, es lo mismo que pensé cuando lo vi.

-¿Pero cómo y cuando lo obtuviste? – pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

-Recuerdas cuando me encontraron inconsciente en el patio de la escuela – Clyde asintió – pues resulta que no me había noqueado la pelota sino una luz roja de cielo que me cayo directamente.

Clyde estaba atento escuchando como obtuvo esos poderes y no podía evitar emocionarse ya que sonaba como el comienzo de un comic en el cual relataba el origen de un héroe aunque esta vez no era por desechos tóxicos, algún insecto radiactivo o porque el héroe venia de otro planeta; sino por una luz misteriosa y lo mejor de todo... ¡ERA REAL!

-Creo que esta demás preguntar qué vas a hacer con tus poderes Lincoln – agrego Clyde ya intuyendo cual sería su respuesta.

Lincoln simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba su comic de Ace Savvy y lo alzaba en el aire.

-Si, seré un héroe – declaro con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya no lo puedo creer, mi amigo un héroe – se tapo la boca para no lanzar un grito de la emoción – Y dime qué tipo de habilidades puedes hacer con tus poderes para detener a los malos.

-¡Yo!… yo… ¿yo? – lo dicho por su amigo fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima.

Trato de pensar en algo útil pero nada se le ocurría, no podía simplemente ir y amenazarlos con el fuego que aparecía en sus manos si los malos portaban pistolas; no era como Ace Savvy que tenía un cuerpo tan resistente que ni las balas le hacían cosquillas o súper fuerza con la cual de un golpe noqueaba a los villanos, comparado a él, Lincoln era un simple encendedor y de los baratos.

Dejo caer su comic al suelo, se miro ambas manos al pensar eso y estas simplemente se envolvieron en fuego un rato para luego apagarse nuevamente.

- _*Eso no me sirve*_ – pensó frustrado.

Clyde vio la frustración reflejada en el rostro de su amigo, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Tranquilo Lincoln estoy seguro que encontraras la manera de usar tus poderes para el bien.

-Si, como calefactor en los días de invierno o para calentar comida – le respondió irónicamente el peliblanco – comparado a Ace Savvy yo…

-Lincoln, él no existe – le aclaro Clyde – es solo un héroe de ficción, tú eres real así como tus poderes, deja de compararte con él.

Eso dejo pensando al peliblanco. Y que si no tiene los poderes de su héroe favorito, por lo menos tiene poderes, algo que ningún humano en todo el planeta además de él posee y como dijo Clyde, él ya hallaría la forma de darle buen uso a su poder, no por nada era el hombre del plan.

-Tienes razón Clyde no debo desanimarme.

-¡Ya llegue, en unos momentos estará la cena! – fue la voz del señor Loud que provenía del primer piso.

Lincoln y Clyde vieron la ventana del cuarto donde ya por fuera estaba a oscuras.

-¡Oh no! – Soltó el chico pelinegro asustando a Lincoln – ¡Olvide decirles a mis padre que me reuniría contigo en el parque, deben estar asustados!

Clyde se reprendió a sí mismo por su descuido mientras iba apurado a abrir la puerta del cuarto pero no llego a ver el comic en el suelo con el que termino tropezándose para luego irse de cara contra la puerta.

-uff eso debe dolor – dijo Lincoln poniendo una mueca de dolor.

Ayudo a su amigo a parase, por suerte el golpe no fue tan fuerte como para que le dejara un moretón.

-Espero que tu hermana Luan no termine subiendo esto a internet – menciono Clyde llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Descuida, todo lo que ella graba no lo sube a no ser que el que sea grabado le dé su consentimiento.

Solo basto una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta de algo que ignoraban completamente. Buscaron con la vista aquel objeto que a pesar no se podía ver, ambos podían dar por hecho que se encontraba en alguna parte.

-A… así que tu… tu hermana ti… tiene grabado todo – Lincoln asintió nervioso – y ella es la única que sabe su ubicación.

-Si – soltó sintiendose un completo idiota al olvidarse del detalle de las cámaras de su hermana comediante – _*Hasta aquí llega el secreto de mis poderes*_ – pensó Lincoln.

No llevaba ni un día con ellos y ya toda su familia se enteraría… a no ser que.

-Los VHS – en su mente comenzó a idear un plan que solo consistía en extraer los cacets del baño y de su cuarto para deshacerse de la evidencia – _*Gracias al cielo que Luan no usa cámaras digitales*_

-Necesito tu ayuda para mañana Clyde.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo amigo.

-Entonces mañana comienza la plan, Extraer lo cacets de las cámaras ocultas de Luan para que no descubra mis poderes y de paso pensar en un nombre más corto para el plan.

Mientras los dos amigos planeaban su misión para mañana, en el primer piso entraba Lisa de mal humor y sosteniendo su pistola de calor en sus manos.

- _*Es improbable que mis cálculos de donde cayó la fuente de calor hayan sido erróneos, yo nunca me equivoco*_ – pensó fastidiada la niña genio.

Se fue directo a su cuarto ignorando al resto de sus hermanas que estaban metidas en cosas que a ella poco o nada le importaba.

Una vez en su cuarto sin Lily; arrojo la pistola a un rincón sin percatarse que al hacer eso la encendió, luego comenzó a teclear rápidamente su computadora.

-Tendré que ampliar mi rango de búsqueda a toda Royal Woods pero me ahorrare las molestias de recorrer cada rincón de esta ciudad – en el monitor salió la imagen una maquina con una gran antena encima y al costado de esta máquina un simple reloj de mano – Veamos si con esto te ocultas de mí, extraño fenómeno que desafías todas las leyes científicas.

* * *

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Ficlover93_ _:_ Me alegro que le des una oportunidad men no te decepcionare :3

 _master master god:_ Steven no es albino sino tiene pelo blanco (canoso :v) y este fic está ligeramente conectado con Steven, pero de ahí en más nada :p. Hasta luego amigo.

 _Guest (1):_ El cap 10 de Spike ya está pero para el 11 si tardara mas de previsto por mí.

 _Guest (2):_ Esto recién inicia bro, como dicen solo es la punta del iceberg.

 _Doce Espadas:_ mmm… puede ser, puede ser, déjame decirte que yo soy muy impredecible :).

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Me tarde en escribir este capítulo porque… bueno entre no tener mucho tiempo y otras historias pendientes XD. Pero tratare de tener este en la lista de los más actualizados. Bueno eso es todo no olviden dejar sus comentarios, soy The only 95 nos leemos luego._


	4. Las cámaras

Era un martes en la mañana y Lincoln dormía tranquilamente en su cama, por el descanso medico luego del "accidente", no iba a ir a la escuela hasta el viernes, motivo por el cual puso su alarma media hora luego de que sus hermanas se fueran.

 _AAAAHHHHH!_

Ante tal grito, Lincoln se levanto asustado pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca al filo de la cama por lo que se fue de cara contra el suelo.

―Mi cara ― se quejo Lincoln mientras se levantaba poco a poco sobándose el rostro, pero en eso sintió algo áspero restregando su mequilla ― ¿Qué? ― examino sus manos y ahí vio que en sus dedos tenía una especie de plástico adherido, pero aparte de eso capto un olor raro en todo su cuarto.

Ignoro el olor por el momento y se concentro en sus manos donde con cuidado saco el plástico, parecía que se hubiera derretido y caído a sus dedos, era algo insólito ya que recordaba que la noche de ayer solo se la paso planeando con Clyde una forma de quitar las cintas de video de las cámaras ocultas de su hermana.

―¡MIS CÁMARAS! ― escucho el grito de su hermana Luan.

En otros casos Lincoln hubiera salido disparado de su cuarto a ver qué pasaba, pero vio más sensato espiar abriendo solo un poco su puerta y eso hizo.

―¡Porque hacen tanto escándalo, literalmente ni siquiera es la hora de levantarnos! ― se quejo Lori que salía de su cuarto acompañada de Leni.

El resto de las hermanas también salieron de sus cuartos con caras somnolientas.

―Son mis cámaras ― dijo Luan al costado de una escalera y con un semblante triste pocas veces visto en ella ― siempre me levanto temprano para sacar los VHS de todas mis cámaras y poner uno nuevo, pero… ― bajo su mirada al suelo y señalo al techo del pasadizo donde se encontraba una de las cámaras descubiertas.

Lana se subió a la escalera al costado de su hermana bromista para ver mejor que paso con la cámara.

―Oh, esto es grave ― fue lo que dijo la niña.

―¿Qué es grave, sister? ― pregunto Luna.

Con un destornillador que tenía entre sus ropas ya que ella siempre estaba preparada para accidentes que requieran sus habilidades, saco la cámara y con ella bajo para enseñarle a sus hermanas.

―Por lo visto los cables se sobrecalentaron, juntándose unos con otros produciendo un corto circuito en la cámara y el VHS... ― abrió el compartimiento donde se guardaba el VHS pero este se encontraba en gran parte derretido con fuerte olor a plástico quemado emanando de él.

―Y no es la única cámara, la del baño también esta así ― agrego Luan.

El resto de las hermanas no sabían si sentir pena por lo que le sucedió a las cámaras de Luan o sentirse aliviadas de que por fin iban a tener más privacidad en el baño.

―Yo recomendaría revisar la otras cámaras, no vaya a ser provoque un incendio en la casa… creo que es hora de decirle a papá y mamá para instalar ese sistema anti incendio que tenía planeado ― dijo para sí misma Lana.

El resto de las chicas Loud estuvieron de acuerdo, de paso para deshacerse de las cámaras que habían en sus cuartos, sabían que Luan las había instalado pero por más que buscaban nunca lograban dar con las benditas cámaras, se ocultaban mejor que Lucy a opinión de todas.

Lincoln cerro despacio la puerta para luego sentarse en su cama, sintiendo de nuevo ese olor por fin puedo identificarlo como plástico quemado, al parecer la cámara oculta de su cuarto también había sufrido un corto circuito.

―Bien, eso soluciona el problema de seguir ocultando mis poderes ― se sintió aliviado ya que ayer en la noche no llego a hacer un buen plan para quitar los VHS de las cámaras, principalmente porque no tenía idea donde estaban ocultas, era un suerte que se hayan derretido ― _*Demasiada diría yo*_ ― pensó Lincoln.

En ese momento una abrupta revelación apareció en su cabeza como si Lynn le hubiera golpeado con su bate de beisbol.

Lincoln cogió su woki toki sintonizando el canal de su amigo.

―¡Capitán pastelillo aquí, conteste comandante crema batida! ― grito por su aparato, espero unos segundos antes que Clyde le contestara.

―Crema batida al habla… ahhh… Lincoln no podías esperar un rato mas para llamar, ni siquiera es hora para ir al colegio y mira que tú no vas a ir por tu descanso medio ― le reclamo con sueño su amigo.

―Quiero que vengas a mi casa una vez que salgas del colegio, quiero hablar de lo tú ya sabes que ― aquello ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo acercando mas su woki toki a su rostro.

―¿Y qué hay de las cámaras de tu hermana? No me digas que ya lo solucionaste.

―Sí y no ― Clyde se quedo muy confundido con esas palabras ― cuando llegues te lo explico mejor.

―Ya, entonces iré a tu casa una vez que salga del colegio, comandante crema batida fuera.

Lincoln dejo su woki toki en su repisa y se volvió a acostar en su cama, necesitaba descansar y aclarar su mente, lo que había pasado con las cámaras no era un simple accidente, fue provocado y sabia quien era el culpable mas no le hallaba lógica a lo que tenía en mente.

Mientras Lincoln seguía en su cuarto, en el pasadizo, Lisa se alejaba de sus hermanas, no le interesaba en lo absoluto las cámaras de Luan, simplemente había salido de su cuarto para ver que sucedía.

―No tengo tiempo para cosas mundanas de mentes inferiores ― murmuro entrando a su cuarto donde encontró a Lily mirándola desde su cuna ― espero, unidad fraternal menor, que seas mucho más inteligente que ellas o incluso más que yo, claro si eso es posible ― dijo presumiendo un poco lo inalcanzable que era su inteligencia.

―Wia, wia ― Lily intento de decir Lisa para llamar la atención de su hermana, lo cual logro ― Pud, pud ― la bebe apunto a un rincón del cuarto.

Lisa vio hacia donde apuntaba su hermana menor y encontró que el rincón del cuarto era iluminado por una leve luz verde que había pasado desapercibida por la niña genio cuando se despertó.

―Oh, es esto ― dijo con una cara indiferente al levantar su pequeño invento para detectar el calor.

La pistola con la pantalla portátil se encontraba encendida, Lisa estuvo a punto de apagarla pero dando un vistazo rápido a la pantalla se percato de algo.

―¿¡Que!? ― soltó, analizando detalladamente los datos que soltaba la maquina.

La pantalla mostraba una fecha, hora y lugar exacto en que había registrado la muestra de calor. La registro hoy en la madrugada a solo unos metros de su cuarto.

―Esto es imposible ― gruño la niña genio.

Si hacia unos cálculos simples con lo registrado de la maquina, la fuente de calor paso por el cuarto de su hermano, el pasadizo y termino en el baño donde misteriosamente desapareció a pesar de que su máquina podía registrar a 50 metros a la redonda, pero lo que de verdad le causaba un dolor de cabeza era que dicha fuente de calor superaba los 500 ºC, si hubiera pasado por allí, todo estaría carbonizado ya que era más que suficiente para alcanzar el punto de ignición de la madera de la casa.

―Esa "Fuente de calor" se está burlando de mi ― murmuro conteniendo su ira, ser una prodigio le había enseñado que en su mayoría los sentimientos nublan tu juicio y te hacen actuar erróneamente… pero en caso contrario también podían ser un buen incentivo.  
Saco su celular y marco un número.

―Sí, quisiera que me trajeran de inmediato la orden… ¿Cómo que aun tengo que esperar tres días?... ¡Quiero mi orden ahora!... ¡No me importa si sale con un cargo adicional por el transporte, quiero que traigan lo que ordene lo más rápido posible! ― luego de eso colgó su celular.

Se volvió a sentar en su computadora y reviso los planos de la maquina que iba a construir una vez que llegaran los materiales, iba a encontrar esa dichosa fuente de calor, la expondría a todo el mundo y de paso ganaría otro premio nobel por un descubrimiento científico.

Lily solo la observaba confundida desde su cuna, llevándose un dedo a su boca.

.

Las clases habían acabado y Clyde portando su mochila, había llegado por fin a la casa de Lincoln pero se dio con la sorpresa de que había varios camiones al frente de la casa Loud. Mientras se acercaba su mente le comenzaba a bombardear con ideas de que tal vez alguna agencia de inteligencia secreta del gobierno había descubierto los poderes de Lincoln y se lo iban a llevar lejos para interrogarlo y de paso diseccionarlo.

―Si buscas a mi unidad fraternal, está en su cuarto posiblemente pudriendo su mente con esos aparatos de entretenimiento para mentes inferiores ― le dijo Lisa que portaba un casco de construcción.

―Ah, gracias pero… ¿Qué es todo esto? ― pregunto al ver como algunos hombres sacaban varias cosas de los camiones y lo ponían en el jardín.

―Es una máquina que si te llego a explicar con toda complejidad lo que puede hacer, temo sobrecargar tu pequeña mente y termines con una hemorragia cerebral quedando en un estado más lamentable que cuando vez a mi unidad fraternal mayor denominada Lori.

―Sí, claro… mejor voy a ver a Lincoln ― le dijo Clyde que apenas llego a entender lo último que dijo Lisa.

Al entrar a la casa, Clyde vio a Lola y Lily en la sala viendo en la televisión el programa de Blarney. Subió al segundo piso y se encontró a Lana sobre una escalera colocando unos tubos por el techo.

―Mi hermano está en su cuarto ― le dijo Lana mientras ajustaba con un alicate la unión de dos tubos.

―Lisa ya me lo dijo, pero gracias.

Se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln, apenas toco una vez y oyó a su amigo indicándole que pasara.

―Oye Lincoln viste lo que Lisa está haciendo allá afuera ― menciono Clyde una vez entro y cerró la puerta.

―Sinceramente Clyde, mi preocupación es que nadie se entere lo de las cámaras.

―¿Enterarse de qué? No me llegaste a contar.

―Oh verdad, lo siento ― se disculpo el chico de pelo blanco ― veras lo que paso es que tres de las cámaras de Luan sufrieron de un "corto circuito" ― dijo haciendo comilla con los dedos ― por unos cables fundidos.

―¿Y eso porque te tiene preocupado?, no lo entiendo ― dijo Clyde.

―A eso voy, resulta que tres de esas cámaras eran las del pasadizo, el baño y mi cuarto, aquella ultima la saco Lana hace una hora con Luan indicándole donde se encontraba, esos lugares eran donde había mostrado mis poderes, bueno a excepción de la cámara del pasadizo.

―Vaya Lincoln eso si es tener suerte, se soluciono tu problema sin que hagas nada ― opino Clyde con buenos ánimos.

―Eso creí yo hasta que encontré esto pegado a mis dedos cuando me levante ― Le mostro a Clyde los trozos de plástico, confundiendo más a su amigo ― Clyde conecta los puntos, no es mucha coincidencia que justo los cables de las cámaras se hayan fundido y que yo termine con plástico en mis dedos.

―¿Tú lo hiciste? ― pregunto Clyde.

―Si… creo… no se con exactitud, lo único que se me ocurre es que haya caminado dormido y con mis manos envueltas en fuego derretí los cables, eso explicaría el plástico pegado en mis dedos pero no el cómo encontré las cámaras si todos en mi familia no sabemos donde las esconde las esconde Luan.

―Eso sin ignorar el hecho de que tú no eres sonámbulo Lincoln ― recalco su amigo.

―Creí que dormir un poco me calmaría ― menciono el chico de pelo blanco sentándose en su cama ― pero desde que me levante solo me ha estado doliendo la cabeza por lo que sucedió.

―Pero al menos es un problema menos del que preocuparnos, nadie te puede culpar por eso pero, ¿Cómo se lo tomo tu hermana?

―Se puso muy triste ― dijo Lincoln ― Para ella fue mucho material de comedia perdido, ahora está en la tienda electrónica con papá y mamá comprando nuevas cámaras modernas con el dinero que recaudo de su negocio en fiestas infantiles, las anteriores cámaras serán reemplazadas por las nuevas por temor a que pase otro corto circuito pero esta vez le prohibieron a Luan colocar cámaras en los cuartos y en el baño.

―Ahora tendrás mas privacidad… por así decirlo ― opino un poco avergonzado Clyde ya que su amigo le había contado muchas veces como sus hermanas entraban a su cuarto sin siquiera tocar la puerta ― ¡Pero ya sé que te puede subir el ánimo Lincoln!

El mencionado miro con duda a Clyde, mientras este último ponía su mochila al suelo y sacaba algo del interior.

―Clyde cuando te dije que pasaras de la escuela a mi casa, pudiste haber dejado primero tus cosas en tu casa para que no cargaras tanto ― hablo arrepentido Lincoln por obligar a su amigo a venir a escuchar sus problemas.

―De hecho si me pase por mi casa ― le respondió con una sonrisa ― tenía que avisarle a mis padres que venía a visitarte para que no se preocuparan como la vez anterior, además ayer en la noche aliste algo que seguro te interesara.

De su mochila saco una gran cantidad de comics, Lincoln no le vio lo interesante a eso ya que siempre los leía cuando tenía tiempo libre y dudaba que leer ahora le subiera el ánimo, pero no fue hasta que Clyde le tendió uno de los comics que la expresión en su rostro cambio.

―¡El comandante llamas!

Recordaba ese comic, era de un viejo comandante retirado del ejército que se sometió a pruebas científicas cuando los nazis amenazaron con atacar EEUU. Con radiación obtuvo poderes de fuego que expulsaba de sus manos incinerando a los enemigos de la patria, fue uno de los muchos comics que salieron para humillar a los nazis y a Hitler.

―¿Te acuerdas de los elementales? ― dijo Clyde pasándole otro comic.

Dos chicos y Dos chicas que obtuvieron cada uno poderes de fuego, agua, tierra y trueno luego de explorar una nave alienígena que cayó muy cerca a donde acampaban. Ese era uno de los primeros comic que Lincoln había leído, era una lástima que fuera cancelado.

―Y hay muchos más, Lincoln ― menciono mientras ponía el resto de comics sobre la cama.

Eran varios comics, de diferentes editoriales pero algo tenían en común y era que los héroes poseían poderes de fuego.

―Ayer me dijiste que no se te ocurría nada con tus poderes, tal vez si leemos comics que estén relacionados al fuego nos llegue la inspiración.

―Entonces que estamos esperando, ¡A leer! ― dijo animado el chico de pelo blanco.

* * *

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Doce Espadas:_ Jeje me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, acá la actualización amigo.

 _nahuelvera2_ _:_ Mmm… déjame pensarlo, suelo ser muy impredecible con lo que escribo.

 _miguel,puentedejesus_ _:_ Gracias amigo, con saber que te gusta me alegra mucho.

 _Caogsi:_ Yo más me mido por palabras que capítulos pero con toda seguridad planeo pasar de los 100K de palabras.

 _Guest:_ Acá la actualización bro, saludos desde Perú y fuerza haya con Venezuela, como dice el dicho ´´No hay mal que dure 100 años, ni cuerpo que lo resista´´

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Si, se lo que van a decir, me tarde mucho en actualizar y lo siento, la universidad, cuidar de mis hermanos y la inspiración me restringe mucho pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y eso significa que ¡ESTAY DE VUELTA BABY! Actualizare más seguido los fic de The loud House que tengo, el siguiente será_ _ **Ya no soy un Loud**_ _, bueno nos vemos pronto amigos y esta vez no esperaran meses para la siguiente actualización de este fic._


End file.
